Pressure application or crushing tools come in a wide range of types adapted for a wide range of applications. The breadth of application is such that the range of specialised tools available for the domestic market is quite bewildering.
Among the type of tools available are nut crackers, ice crushers, bottle top openers, etc. and although all the these perform their individual functions satisfactorily, a general purpose tool capable of performing these and other individual functions has yet to be developed.
In particular an improved tool capable of performing a range of functions with greater efficiency is clearly needed.
To date nut cracking tools have relied on screw or lever type devices and often have inadequate force delivery or precision. Certain types of nuts like Macadamia nuts present special problems due to their shape and hardness.